


House Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, D/s, F/M, Fisting, Incest Play, M/M, PWP, Pegging, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-08-12
Updated: 2003-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky sex. Yep, that's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Boy

Elijah lay back as she tied his wrists to the bedframe - he shivered with anticipation at the feel of leather, of silk, of cold iron on his skin. Miranda walked slowly to the foot of the bed, and stood there, her eyes predatory, gleaming, her fingers toying with the straps round her thighs.

"What do you think of mommy's cock, Elijah?" Her voice was lilting, quiet.

Elijah watched as she wet one finger with her tongue, and ran it up and down the length of the red latex at her groin. He shivered again, licking his lips.

"It's beautiful, mommy."

"And do you know what mommy's going to do with it, Elijah?"

Elijah swallowed, panting. Oh, he knew. At least, he hoped. But his knowing wasn't part of this scene.

"No, mommy." His voice was no more than a whisper.

Miranda purred; her voice was a threat, a promise. "Mommy will just have to show you then."

She knelt onto the bed and slowly, so slowly, stalked towards him. Her hands touched his ankles, slid up his legs, parting them. He gasped, eyelids flickering, eyes rolling up into his head. A sharp slap on his right buttock shocked them open again.

"Mommy wants your eyes open, Elijah. Mommy wants to see you watching."

Obedient to her command, he fixed his eyes on her: blonde hair free over her shoulders, a sharp contrast to the black leather covering her torso. She pinned his legs apart on the bed with her knees, then reached for the bedside table, and when her hand returned within his gaze her fingers were glistening. It was with difficulty that he kept his eyes open, on her, as she stretched his buttocks with her dry hand, and thrust all the fingers of her other hand just past his first sphinctre.

"Mommy!" Elijah's voice quavered, but his eyes stayed on Miranda's face, watching her gaze, intense, focused on her fingers, locked tight together in his ass. He had been aching for this, this sensation that was so intense. Was it more pleasure or pain?

"You're a good boy, Elijah." She smiled as she slid her fingers in, slowly but firmly, up to the third knuckle (he could feel each one), then slid part way out again, then in with her thumb tucked into her palm. He gasped.

"Push against me, Elijah, that's it, good boy."

Oh, this was too much, too much. He cried out, wordless. Her hand was inside him up to the wrist. And he was tied down, shoulders and back writhing, blinking to keep his eyes open, whimpering. She balled her hand into a fist inside him, rocking gently backwards and forwards, knuckle brushing against his prostate again and again. His back arched, he hissed, losing control. Shudders ran through his muscles. Then stopped. Miranda's fist had stopped moving. She slowly began to pull her hand out, loosening the fist, lengthening her fingers. Elijah felt a huge loss, grief rising in his chest. His forehead wrinkled, his eyes begged.

Miranda laughed, "Dear boy," leaning back so he could watch her lube her cock. Then she leaned forward, pushing his knees up towards his ears, her face hovering close to his, the tip of her cock against his butthole. "Now, what was mommy doing?"


End file.
